After Dark (Collab with SuccubusShinobi)
by Last-Dragomir
Summary: As the title says this is a collab with new author SuccubusShinobi on her first Lost Girl fic: Bo's life didn't take the usual path to success but here she was at the top of her game. An unexpected encounter with the blonde bombshell turns Bo's already crazy world. (Sex, violence, drugs, crime and all that good stuff is in here!) DOCCUBUS of course.


**Author's Note:** This is a collab between Last_Dragomir and myself (SuccubusShinobi). First Chapter will be posted in Last Dragomir's profile for the benefit of her readers. If you guys like the story and would like to read the chapters coming please follow it on my profile SuccubusShinobi. That's where the most recent updates will be. Review and Enjoy.

(Cheers, eh!)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters 'borrowed' from Lost Girl. I own my thoughts and own obvious creative liberties in the story. THIS STORY IS BASED ON THE GAME Grand Theft Auto V WHICH CONTAINS VIOLENCE, DRUGS, SEX, CRIME ECT. If you are not into any of that, please respectfully don't read.

 **After Dark**

 **Chapter 1:**

I paced through my living room for what felt like the hundreth time in an attempt to make sure everything was neat and in order. I could feel my heart pounding nervously in my chest as I stood in my spotless and very beautiful apartment. Its open concept with an upscale modern décor, gorgeous mahogany flooring, marble countertops, expensive looking furniture, and a to die for view of the Vinewood Hills did little to soothe my nerves as I pulled my phone from my pocket. My hands shook as I scrolled through my contacts, trying to ignore the frantic energy this always elicited from me. I cleared my throat in a slight panic as the quiet ringing of the phone made my heart hammer in a furious pace. My breath catches as it always does the minute I hear the other line pick up and my mind goes into full on panic mode as I mentally scramble as to what to do.

"Hello?" asks the most beautiful voice I have ever had the pleasure of hearing. Thankfully it restarts my brain and reminds me as to why I've made this call in the first place.

"Hey Flora, its Bo. The girl who the bouncer frequently tosses out. You gave me your number last week at the Vanilla Unicorn…you, uh, said it would be ok for me to reach you through this number if I wanted to schedule something private with you. If you're not busy that is, I know your schedule is probably full." I spat out in a rush.

"Ah, yes. Bo, yeah I remember. I'm glad you finally called. So, you want me to dance for you at your place? You're not planning on taking advantage of me, are you?" She asked teasingly.

"Yes, please. I mean, Yes as in I would like for you to dance for me. At my place. If you aren't too busy that is, or if you have something better to do…I don't wanna inconvenience you.. Not the whole 'planning on taking advantage of you' thing." I trailed off nervously, my face reddening in spite of the fact we couldn't see each other. Her laughter caused an idiot's grin to spread across my face as I tried to memorize the sound.

"I am actually fully booked for today, however it appears to be your lucky day. A regular of mine just cancelled not ten minutes ago. It looks like I'm free for the evening. What is your address? I can head over now if that works for you?" Flora asks without missing a beat.

"…Um, yeah. That would be perfect actually. I live at 4 Integrity Way, Apt. 28 I will buzz you in. I will, uh, see you soon then." I stammered out nervously.

"You certainly will, honey. See you soon" Flora practically purred into the phone before the line went dead.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep calming breaths before I went to the back table in my living room and poured myself a shot of bourbon. Wild Turkey was my drink of choice. I took another breath and knocked back the shot, welcoming the familiar burn. I walked over to the coffee table and took a seat in front of my favorite bong. As I lit the already packed bowl and inhaled, I couldn't help but think how unbecoming this whole Flora thing was. The woman literally had me a stuttering, blushing, mess. I am Bo Dennis for fuck's sake. I am a self made, highly successful, professional, and overall badass in the criminal world of San Andreas. I am a professional fucking thief. I don't go out looking to kill people, but if I have to in order to make a point, well lets just say I've already done that. I am not opposed to doing so again.

As I exhaled, I watched the wispy patterns of the smoke as it lazily rose toward the ceiling. Ever since I first laid my eyes on a certain gorgeous dancer, I haven't quite been able to get a handle on myself. Sure, it was still business as usual but I might have gotten a tad more aggressive lately. Might be in response to my uncharacteristic behaviour over one miss Flora Blooms. I'm pretty sure I'm addicted to seeing her. Ever since that first time I watched her dance a few months ago, the only dancer I had eyes for was Flora. Not even the always lovely Fufu or the one and only Infernus could tempt me away from her. The competitive nature between the ladies of the Vanilla Unicorn had me craving Flora's attention more than anything. I was also growing wary of the attention, wanting to be away from their prying eyes…and hands. The thought of having Flora's company to myself in the comfort of my own home sent shivers down my spine. Especially after today's long and difficult day at 'the office'.

I stood and brought myself around the dividing bookshelf that served to separate the living room and hallway to the walk-in closet in my bedroom. I was looking for something more comfortable and if I was being honest with myself..something for Flora to appreciate. I shed my 'work attire' until I stood in my matching black bra and panties. I pulled on my favorite black plaid shorts, loving the sexy yet comfortable fit as it showcased my beloved leg tattoos. I gazed at my body in the mirror admiring the tattoos that adorned both my arms, my right side, and the left side of my torso. I ran a hand through my hair, its long gentle waves covering the wolf tattoo that found its home on my upper back between my shoulders. I pulled on a favorite black and yellow denim jacket, foregoing a shirt and began to partially roll up the sleeves. It was then that I frantically began to wonder if leaving it open would be too forward. I was pondering if Flora would be uncomfortable by my boldness when the buzzing of my apartment startled me out that train of thought. I reached for my favorite black fedora and immediately set out to meet Flora at the elevator of my floor without another thought on my open jacket.

As I stood across from the elevator doors, I felt like the butteflies in my stomach had taken chainsaws and began reaking havoc on my insides. The amount of nervousness in me while I waited for Flora was unhealthy. I am an adrenaline junkie, trust me, but this is torture. Ask me to jump out of a plane, sure thing. Ask me to drive cars and motorcycles maniacally through congested traffic while eluding police? No problem. Gun fights and drug deals? Piece of cake. The occasional turf war with other crews? All in a days work. Waiting on Flora Blooms to arrive at my condo for my own personal session of lapdances? I literally can not stand still. I am wringing my hands constantly, I probably look like a creep standing in my floor hallway. I swear my chest feels like it's tightening slightly as the ascending elevator approaches. I feel like the elevator is both taking forever and approaching too quickly. The thought of the privacy in my own home edging my pulse.

I have been thrown out of the Vanilla Unicorn by Luis, the bouncer, more times than I care to admit. Luis worked in the back of the club by the private booths. One of the rules in the Vanilla Unicorn is there is No Touching the dancers. If this rule were to be broken it was Luis's job to throw the offending asshole out of the club. It was in fact the last time I had been thrown out of the club for this exact reason that Flora decided to follow me out to the parking lot. As I was picking myself up I felt a light touch on my back, and looked up to see the very angel I couldn't get enough of. Before I could even utter a word to her she smoothly slipped a card into my hand, winked at me, and walked back into the club. It wasn't until I had gotten into my beloved car, a tricked out Elegy, that I looked at what Flora had given me. It was one of her usual business cards but she had left me a note on the back. _If you're tired of getting thrown out night after night, how about calling me to this number instead. That way we can set something a little more… private, like at your place for instance. (613)XXX-XXXX Flora Blooms._

Let me tell you, the elation I felt that night was unlike anything I'd felt before. I may have terrorized the drivers of Los Santos with some extremely reckless driving. And by reckless I mean driving as fast as I can with little to no regard for others. I like to drive fast. It is one of my most valuable skills in this criminal life I lead. It is one of the factors that make my crew and I successful. We don't get caught. My driving ensures that when the cops are on our asses. I am all for an adrenaline rush from a good heist, a cop chase, a gun fight, a race, you name it. Yet something as simple as the ding of the elevator arriving with this woman causes my breath to catch in my throat as the doors open.

The first thing I see are her intoxicatingly beautiful glowing brown eyes. They honestly remind me of honey. Her lips that were curled into a predatory yet still sexy smile was the second thing I saw. As she stepped out of the elevator, I watched her gaze travel down over my body and back again quickly. Maybe it had been a good idea to leave the jacket open, I thought approvingly. I suddenly felt more comfortable in my own skin again, feeling a bit more relaxed noting that she liked what she saw. I noticed she was wearing a beautiful black trench coat accentuated with golden buttons and trim. Her gorgeous blonde hair was pinned up in a lovely and classy updo.

"Hello there, Bo. How about you lead the way" Flora greeted me seductively, pinning me in place with her stare. I could only gape at her as, flailing internally as all manner of speech abandoned me.

I offered my arm without thinking, initially embarassed until she accepted with an amused smile. I couldn't help but return the smile as we approached my apartment. I opened the door for her, allowing her inside first. As I turned around from closing the door behind us, my mouth dropped open as I took in the sight of Flora in nothing but sexy lacy lingerie. Her coat lay where she abandoned it on the floor as she led the way to my living room. She made a beeline for the stereo, taking charge of the music. I quickly picked up her coat, laying it over an armchair. All I could do was head for my bong once more, hoping to calm myself once more before surrendering myself to todays destiny: Flora's dance. I had taken another hit when Flora caught my attention.

"We're going to do something a little different, tonight." Flora mentioned as she found a station playing what I can only describe as Quentin Tarantino-ish music. You know, the cool and intriguing music he uses for his movies. This was definitely not the usual Vanilla Unicorn playlist, as it was always the same old Pop station recycling the same hits. Flora's presence was captivating enough for me to ignore the obnoxious music that played in the strip club. I felt my mouth fall open slightly as I watched Flora moving to the music that now filled my apartment. My eyes fell to her waist, entranced as it swayed in a seemingly effortless manner until I noticed her own eyes on me. I watched as she took her time admiring my body this time before she smiled in approval at me.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night or are we going to dance, honey?" She asks as she walks towards me, not even waiting for an answer.

My heart reacted in an appropriate fashion as it began beating furiously, I really hope this woman doesn't put me in the hospital. I seriously could not have that right now. With my record I would most definitely be serving some serious time. I guess the authorities really took offense to the whole 'Fleeca Job' a little while back. Ah, good times. That heist had gone off without a hitch. My loyal crew consisted of people who are very good at what we do. True professionals. We do not fuck around. In all seriousness though, they would all laugh their asses off if they could see how this woman had me coming undone. I kid you not, this woman made me forget my name. Sometimes I forget to breathe. Who in the hell forgets to fucking breathe?

As soon as Flora was in front of me I felt her grab my fedora and toss it across the living room. Under normal circumstances I would break someone's face for touching my beloved fedora, but this is Flora. I only touch her in the most reverent manner and that is if she lets me. Which she usually does and coincidentally leads to me frequently being thrown out of the club. Flora grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and proceeded to lead me to the lone armchair I had situated by the back table that served as my bar in the corner of my living room. It was actually where I liked to relax and enjoy the view my apartment had to offer. Not to mention it was one of my smoking spots in the the apartment, but now that I saw her beautiul face I remembered why we were here and grew nerveous.

"Whats this?" I heard Flora ask curiously as she held an envelope which contained certain information about a possible heist that could be happening soon. I quickly grabbed it and stashed it in my library, hoping she didn't see much. All I could do was smile sheepishly and apologize before taking my seat in front of her.

"I'm sorry about that, just some work stuff" I offered hoping I hadn't offended her. Her smile reassured my that I hadn't as she slowly began to sway her hips.

"No worries, honey. I'm just a curious kind of girl" she stated suggestively.

It was when she unpinned her hair and let it fall in gorgeous waves around her shoulders that I knew I was in big trouble. As she gently ran her hands through her hair, her hips continued its slow swaying. She closed her eyes in what I can only call enjoyment. I had never seen any dancer get so into what she was doing. Normally they would focus on something in the background and just dance away, muttering dirty nothings like the rehearsed lines they were. Not that I blame them, dealing with the scum of Los Santos sweating all over them. Flora was different though, she always seemed to be into the moment when she was dancing for me. I think that might be what captivated me about her. The sheer power in her gaze… well it would bring me to my knees if I were standing.

It was here that a certain song began to play. The intro guitar riffs to this song always brought me fond memories of a certain Selma Hayek dance. It was honestly the pedestal I held all lap dances to in comparison. It was in this moment alone though that Flora's prowress really took hold of me. Selma Hayek and all of her glory were gone from my mind and all I could see was Flora now. All I knew was her beautiful body, with all of its perfect curves and soft skin. I bit my lower lip as she semi straddled me, her hands bringing my own to her body. The jolt of pure desire that went through me nearly made me cum right then and there. I was so happy I am not a guy, I would be very obviously erect every time I see her. I let my hands travel over her hips, lost in their sensual movement. Hell, I was lost in her. In the music she danced too. I couldn't help myself at this point, my hands began to wander up her body as if trying to memorize each and every contour of her magnificence.

How badly I wanted to bring my lips to her body, just worship her beauty with the attention she deserved. I couldn't help but feel this song was meant for her and this moment. ' _Find myself in her room, feel the fever of my doom'…_ the lyrics sang out to me.If Flora was to be my doom, I was not going to do anything to stop that. I would gladly surrender myself to her without a second thought. ' _Falling for her through the floor, I'm knocking on the devil's door yeah'…_ another rift bellowed. Definitely. I'm pretty certain I am in love. The fact that her eyes have been locked on me this whole time does nothing but fuel this feeling. Watching her beautiful long arms match the rhythm her hips had left me feeling in a daze. Now fully straddling me, Flora leaned into me with her lips just barely touching the outer shell of my ear. I try my damnedest to not squirm in my seat, its like this woman knows all of the buttons to press with me.

"Oh my goodness Flora..you're killing me. You are beyond the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I almost don't know how to handle this." I was aware that I probably sounded like the most original customer ever.

Sarcasm aside, my dignity clearly took a back seat in all of this. I couldn't meet her eyes for more than a few moments before setting it somewhere safer, like her body. Seriously, if I continued to meet her eyes I was going to lose my shit and kiss her. I really couldn't do that to Flora. I respected her way too much to try and take advantage of her like that. She deserved someone a hell of a lot better than the criminal I am. Her lips pressing lightly against my ear again sent shivers to places I'd rather not mention.

"My name is Lauren, I want you to call me that while we have these private sessions." She whispered into my ear before trailing her tongue along the edge.

I don't know what embarassed me more, my involuntary hiss and intake of air which might have startled her. Or the fact that this caused me to involuntarily pull Lauren flush against me. I'm going to lean toward the latter. I was about to launch my five point apology about crossing boundries when I felt her run her hands through my hair softly. This was followed by her bringing my face right into her perfectly gorgeous breasts, effectively cutting off my apology. This was heaven, the things my dreams were made of. I could die happily right now. Lauren. It suited her perfectly. A beautiful name for a beautiful angel. The slight moan I heard escape her lips suddenly had me overheating.

As if sensing my thoughts, Lauren began pushing my jacket off my shoulders leaving me in my bra and shorts. Her now scorching gaze roamed over my newly freed skin as she stood from my lap, to my disappointment. This was short lived however, since she continued her intoxicating dance in front of me. My hands returned to her hips, marveling at the power of her presence. I could do nothing but hang on and enjoy the ride as the song began to pick up its tempo, as did Lauren. If she was trying to make me lose my mind, well she succeeded. Watching her throwing her hair this way and that, twirling and swaying with abandon had me melting into a puddle.

' _Burning, burning in her flame_ , _now I know her secret name. You can tear her temple down but she'll be back and rule again, yeah.'_ This song gets me, understands my current predicament to a T. I will never see Selma in my mind for this song ever again. Lauren embodies everything about this song, I can see why she picked this one to dance to.

It is only after Lauren turns her back to me to continue dancing, I nearly weep at how beautiful her ass is. No lie, she is nothing short of beautiful. How lucky am I to be in the presence of such a goddess. My hands find themselves endlessly tracing along her waist and I swear this addiction is real. I can no longer sit here and feel compelled to stand. I press myself against her and place a kiss on her shoulder, hoping she doesn't elbow me in the gut for this. I am at a point where I can no longer handle this; handle her beauty. My gamble seems to pay off by the slight shiver I feel pass through her. Lauren leans back into me, resting her head on my shoulder while she reaches back and runs a hand through my hair once more. I am becoming a huge fan of this. It's one thing to be allowed to touch the dancer's body; It is anothing thing entirely for her to touch you back. This coupled with the fact that she is still swaying her hips against me has me in a state of absolute bliss.

It is because of this that I can't help myself any longer and trail my lips from Lauren's shoulder up along her neck. Lauren's moan only solidifies my now uncontainable desires. As a last ditch effort to be a decent person here, I whisper against the soft skin below her ear.

"If this makes you uncomfortable, please just say so. I don't want to do anything that would overst-" Lauren's lips silenced the rest of whatever was going to come out of my mouth.

Whatever thought I had there is already forgotten and lost in Lauren's kiss. I can not even explain how amazing this is. I have wanted to do this since the moment I laid eyes on her. Her lips are the softest I've ever felt and I can't seem to get enough of the taste of her kiss. I am done for. This woman has captivated me, completely taken me over. My arms wrap themelves around Lauren, pulling her closer to me. All I can to do is surrender myself to kissing Lauren and it is that amazing. I leave her lips only to trail more soft kisses along her jaw all the way to her pulse point. Once there I can't help but bite teasingly before trailing across her throat. I can feel the vibrations of the moans escaping her lips and its nearly enough to finish me right here. Before I can talk myself out it, I take Lauren's hand in mine and gently lead her to my bedroom. I turn around at the foot of my bed to gauge her reaction when I find myself pushed onto my back.

There is no sight sexier than a nearly naked Lauren crawling over top of you. As she straddled my hips, I couldn't help but press myself against her. Eliciting a moan from Lauren, I caressed her face in a suprisingly gentle manner. This seemed to get to her as an expression I couldn't quite read crossed her face before she leaned forward to capture my lips. I met her halfway, propped on an arm as I hoped to convey my need for her. My hands caressed the soft skin of her back in mindless patterns before I found myself with the clip of her bra in my fingerips. I could only look at her with the silent question in my eyes. I took her bite to my neck to be a zealous yes, and proceeded to remove her bra. I immediately took to paying her breasts some much needed attention. I showered them in kisses, caresses, even sucking on her deliciously sensitive skin. Lauren's sudden intake of air told me I had found something she really liked. I continued my attention to her newly exposed skin until she was squirming in my lap.

It was here that I decided to flip us over, trailing my lips down her body. Lauren's moans filling me with all the encouragement I needed as I focused on nothing but bringing Lauren pleasure. This was it. I, Bo Dennis, am officially in love. This woman is everything I could want and more. I take care to find her spots, to find what she enjoys. I bite along her hips, sucking slightly before placing more kisses towards her panties. I can feel every twitch of her body, every shiver that rolls through her as my hands trail up and down her body. If Lauren's eyes were scorching hot during the lapdance, they are now molten fucking lava. Liquid gold even. The shuddering of her breathing makes me smile against her skin, pleased that I have some sort of effect on her as well.

I take this time to pull back away from Lauren, seeing the question in her eyes, and a slightly vulnerable expression on her face. That is until I began removing the rest of my clothes, not that there was much to begin with. Lauren's eyes fill with what can only be described as a sort of hunger at my newly liberated self. I quickly followed this with removing Lauren's panties and tossing them beside the bed. I took this moment to really take Lauren's magnificence in. I honestly don't know how I got this lucky, to have this goddess in my bed. All I could do was lean in and kiss Lauren's lips with all the desire I felt in that moment. My breathing was becoming shaky at best, as Lauren's own hands were familarizing themselves with my body. I am very sure that I am dripping fucking wet at this point and that there is probably a puddle beneath me.

I hover over Lauren once more and begin kissing my way down her body. As I near her heated core, Lauren is at this point practically pressing my face against her need. I waste no time and start by pressing a kiss against her now achingly sensitive center. The sound of Lauren yelping out in surprise before a long drawn out moan will stay with me forever. The taste of her dripping wet slit will also stay with me forever. I could do this all day, just lap up this goddesses' honey. I shiver myself as I continue to pay reverence to this angel in front of me. Lauren's breathy moans were like music to my ears, her hips bucking and trying to match the pace my tongue had set. I wrapped my arms around Lauren's legs, trying to keep her hips still as I tried to bring her to release.

I looked up to find Lauren's eyes shut tight, writhing in such ectasy I almost stopped to stare. I teasingly pressed a finger tip against her entrance, silently asking for permission since my mouth was preoccupied at the moment. Lauren's encouragement prompted me to fill her with a finger, my own moan leaving my lips on its own accord. Feeling Lauren's heat envelope me, feeling the slickness of her center, tasting her desire all led to a surprisingly quiet orgasm of my own. As quickly as it came on, my orgasm left me. I was trembling slightly as I felt Lauren's time was probably approaching. Her moans of pleasure and writhing were getting more and more frantic. I could see the flush coming over her as she tossed and twitched beneath me. I redoubled my efforts to bring her release, circling her swollen clit gently yet as if my life depended on it.

Lauren's hands tightened in my hair almost to a painful degree as I felt her entire body shake beneath me. The scream that tore from her throat worried me slightly in regards to neighbours, but that ship quickly sailed with the reward I received with this borderline violent orgasm. Lauren fell back against the bed, breathing hard, her eyes shut in what I hoped to be joy. I would have continued to happily give her clit the attention it deserved if she didn't stop me, stating she was too sensitive. As soon as Lauren began reaching for me I climbed my way up her body, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. By the time I reached her lips, Lauren gave me the most adorably sexy yet sleepy grin. I could spend forever devising ways to make this magnificent angel smile.

I found myself pushing her hair our of her face, caressing her beautiful face. I couldn't help myself as I cuddled up to her, gently pulling her into my arms. I smiled as I felt her settle into my embrace, but the look in her eyes suddenly had me worried. She looked away from me, the mood in the room suddenly darker. I noticed Lauren's body tense in my arms as she seemed to stare far off at nothing. There was evidently something bothering her, I was now horrified that she regretted this. What if she didn't want to see me again?

"Bo, about this…I don't sleep with my clients. I am not one the girls you take home and fuck." Lauren spoke quietly.

"Lauren, it's not like that…I don't see you as some cheap night of sex. You aren't some conquest I set my eyes on. I never in my wildest dreams thought this could ever happen, I think you're an amazing girl. If you told me to fuck off and never touch you again, I would do just that." I said, hoping to convey my respect for her. I tightened my arms around her in a gentle squeeze.

I placed a hand under Lauren's chin and gently tilted her head up so I could look at her again. The look in her eyes, the sheer vulnerability in a usually fierce and confident woman nearly broke my heart. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead, following it up with kisses to her face before placing a last lingering kiss on her lips. I began running a hand through her hair, loving how the silky waves felt. The awe I felt at the fact that this beautiful woman allowed someone like me to be with her in such an intimate way, it was intense. I felt myself smile as Lauren began tracing the tattoo along my right side. All I could do was sigh in contentment at the recent turn of events.

"I am really happy that your client cancelled on you today. I can't believe how absolutely lucky I am." I admitted shamelessly.

"Yeah, about that… My client actually didn't cancel on me. I cancelled on them." Lauren stated matter of factly with a smile.

"You…um, really? Wow…I don't know what to say." I stammered, practically speechless.

"I've been watching you, anyone who gets thrown out on her face night after night must really want my company. Besides, I've noticed you haven't been visiting the other ladies. Especially when they'll do anything if you throw enough money at them. You've been diligently waiting your turn to get a dance from me. Also, I think you're beautiful." Lauren said with a smile.

I smiled sheepishly at her, slightly embarassed at the fact that she had been aware of my infatuation for quite some time. I felt myself beaming at the fact that she found me beautiful. I began playing with her hair again, loving the softness of it. With my other hand, I began tracing mindless patterns along the soft skin of her back. I loved the way Lauren's body seemed to fit with mine like pieces of a puzzle. I noticed when Lauren's breathing began to even out as she fell asleep in my arms. If someone were to tell me that I would be ending my night with Lauren in my arms..well, I'd probably tell that someone to go fuck themselves. Even now I had butterflies from just being around her. I was still processing the fact that she cancelled on a regular customer to dance for me instead.

As I felt my eyes start to grow heavy, all I could think about was how right this felt. How right it felt to have her with me, asleep peacefully in my arms. I honestly couldn't go back to the way things were before. I can't remember a time where I felt this at peace, this complete. As much as a cliché as it is, I really did feel complete with her. I didn't know much about her, having just learned her real name. However, tonight made me feel like I needed to get to know her. I wanted to know more about Lauren. I was not going to mess this up. As long as Lauren wanted me, I was going to treat her like the goddess she was. The only thing that worried me was what she would think of me if she knew what I did for a living. I didn't want to think about that right now, I would focus on treating her like a queen. Like my queen.


End file.
